Given its geographic placement, diverse student body, strong collaborative history with community-based organizations, and its senior and budding faculty research expertise and interests, California State University, Long Beach (CSULB) is uniquely positioned to make noteworthy contributions to the national efforts to reduce and eliminate health disparities. Building on CSULB's strengths, faculty research efforts and infrastructure, the proposed RIMI project will address gaps and challenges to conducting research on health disparities and minority health promotion, and training of faculty and students interested In these topics. The proposed RIMI project will consist of four Cores: the Administrative and Capacity Building Core, the Research Faculty Development Core (under which three faculty subprojects fall), the Academic Enrichment for Students Core, and the Shared Resources Core. The focus will be community and public health approaches to reducing disparities. The specific aims of the overall research capacity building plan are to: 1) Create an Advisory Committee composed of scientists and administrators who will provide strategic direction to the project, and create a Community Advisory Board that will insure incorporation of a community and researcher perspective;2) Create a Health Disparities Research Center that will promote minority health and health disparities research and training;3) Provide mentorship and training based on best practices to increase faculty research and successful extramural funding requests in health disparities and minority health topics;4) Provide funding and release time for faculty fellows to conduct research and develop a robust research program;5) Provide training and research experience for graduate students from underrepresented groups to increase interest and readiness for doctoral-level research in health disparities and minority health topics;and 5) Develop a set of shared resources for CSULB students and faculty interested in health disparities research that would include proposal and manual preparation support, data collection, entry, and analysis resources, an online community including website and web-enabled communication and seminars, and an enhanced community outreach facility in downtown Long Beach.